RoomLand
RoomLand is an adventure by Marty. It follows the adventures of an unnamed Adventurous Young Man and a Spider Hero as they explore an underground bunker/strange land of wonder. Plot ACT 1 PART 1.1: MEET THE HEROES The adventure starts with the hero, having fell down a dank pit into an underground bunker several days ago, realizing that he's not getting out of this mess without doing something about it. He explores his surroundings, upsetting a nearby spider. He finds a note addressed to the Hero Spider of Roomland. It is a boastful message from the Joxicles informing the Hero Spider that he has been locked away and his people enslaved. The hero eventually manages to befriend the spider and discovers that he is in fact the hero spider mentioned in the note. After giving the spider a crash course in english the hero shows the note to the hero spider who resolves to free his people. They escape the room and are confronted by a Joxicle, who they best in combat. The Spider Hero promptly heads into Joxicle territory to rescue his people. ACT 1 PART 1.2: THE LIVING PAINTING Unable to follow him the hero instead experiments with a picture frame door and succeeds in opening a portal into a painting he drew. After collecting a PIC-A-NIC BASKET, climbing a tree, and tricking an army of bears after the basket to go away, he retrieves a glowing object, commonly called a SUN, from the sky and is ejected back into the real world where the Spider Hero is now huge and fighting King Joxicle. INTERLUDE PART ???:??? The artist 'dies'. It is assumed Marty took his position. The perpetrator of these malignant lies against our great and glorious leader Marty has been reprimanded. ACT 1 PART 2: THE SPIDER, THE JOXICLE, AND THE ANT Upon the discovery of the Spider Hero and the King fighting, the adventure flashes back to the spider's activities while the hero messed about. The spider, after some escapades, arrives in town and discovers a SWEET RIDE. He follows and hitches a ride on the shopkeeper Joxicle, which gets beat up, the Spider Hero leaving him to head to the HOTEL. Upon arrival, there's a weird door, some kind of dark crystal. When he heads to the right, he sees his brethren, before hacking into their security robot, becoming Spiborg, and attempting to free them. He discovers the wall to be Plastic Wrap instead of glass, and so heads upstairs. He is greeted by his weapon, the Web Weaver, and two Joxicle Guards standing on the other side of a line that says "do not cross". After a musical interlude, Spiborg outwits the two guards, gets the Web Weaver, and then the Spider Hero makes his escape. After saving his brethren, he meets an ant, gets on a truck, sees the Joxicle King, loses the ant, does some climbing, and after entering Princess Joxicle's room, and disguising, he is carried to the king. His disguise is blown by a sneeze, and a battle emerges. The Spider Hero whips the Joxicle King's butt, and then the Joxicle King essentially uses Magical Steroids to punch the spider around like a pinball. Amazingly, the Spider Hero doesn't get crushed against a wall or anything, and eventually, after the Spider Hero eats a MAGICAL GEM that cause him to grow, they end up in the situation that the Hero, by this point nicknamed Marty, comes upon. ACT 1 PART 3: "THAT ANT JUST RIPPED OFF MIMI" Before the fight begins, the Spider and Joxicle princesses appear and ask for their respective Hero/Father to not fight. Suddenly, the ant from before shows up, and suddenly shows its true face. This is followed by a boss battle, with Timed Hits, a throwback to the Mario and Luigi games. The fight game can be downloaded here. Characters * Hero The hero of the story. He was out looking for his high school crush Linda Celeste when he fell down a dank hole and into the mysterious underground bunker that the story is set in. He appears to believe he has artistic talent, and has been nicknamed "Marty" by the readers. * Hero Spider A noble spider warrior. He does whatever he can to defend his people. Interestingly Spider Hero seems to be more powerful and effective than the hero. * Linda Celeste The hero’s crush, he knows her from high school. She mysteriously vanished a couple of weeks ago. * King Joxicle He is the ruler of the Joxicles. They are described as being accident prone, always speaking their mind and hating bugs. They have enslaved the spiders. * Spider Princess The potential romance interest of the Spider Hero, and a very cute one at that. The Spider King, however, does not like the advances the Spider Hero is putting on his daughter. * Spider King The king of the Spiders, appears when being saved by the Spider Hero. * Spiborg The security robot that guarded the spiders, hacked by the Spider Hero and essentially taken over so that the Spider Hero could avoid getting killed. The robot was shut down permanently after the Spider Hero regained the Web Weaver. * Princess Joxicle The princess of the Joxicle kingdom. Takes the Spider Hero in disguise to see her father. She seems to be a very sensible little girl. * ??? The villain of the story. Sent an ant minion to capture the Princesses. * "Marybeth" A black figure who appears in the Intermission. She enjoys 'magic' books, and can turn black chalk drawings into rooms. However, she cannot turn black chalk drawings into objects; she says that only Royalty knows how. It is assumed she is female, but Marty at a point in the story calls her a he; this is because her gender was never officially declared, and he thought it would be rude to call her am it. Tropes * Color By Technicolor in the painting parts of the adventure. * Dashing Sidekick * You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Marty Adventures